Patent Document 1 proposes a video editing method utilizing a sound analysis technology. This method detects silence with no utterance, points where the type of sound is changed or the like automatically as editing points, and presents video segments included in the editing points to a user as edition fragments.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2004-23798